


Returning the Favour

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi, Public Sex Toy Use, They are technically not Trans but the LGBTQ+ community is overly sensitive., Trans Na Jaemin, Trans Zhong Chen Le, Vaginal Fingering, Zhong Chen Le is a Sweetheart, stress relief sex, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chenle has always prefered to be the stress reliever. He'd be willing to do anything if it meant the members would feel better but being a stress reliever, he forgets it's okay to receive the favour.orChenle has sex with the Dream members but the members have never seen him have an orgasm.(No more parts will be added until further notice.)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 116
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Return the Favour

"Has anyone ever seen Chenle cum?", the comfortable silence was broken by Jaemin's sudden question. The rest of the 00 Dream and Jisung looked at him surprised.

"Where did this come from?", Jeno asked.

"I was messaging Mark hyung earlier. He had asked me if I've ever seen Chenle orgasm before. Neither of us has, so I was wondering if any of you have.", None of them ever spoke about it until Jaemin brought it up. Chenle had always prefered it that way. He would make the other members cum using his hands, mouth, or cunt. He'd even use toys, primarily with Jaemin, to make them feel good. He would pleasure the members daily but never took anything in return.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't. There's always an excuse. Chenle is either out the door or sleeping.", Jisung looks up from his phone.

Renjun huffs," Every time I've tried to get him to cum, he just pushes me off. It's like he makes an effort not to let himself feel good."

"The only time I've seen him cum is when he lost his virginity to Mark and me.", Jeno added on.

"Lucky." , Haechan whines," I've offered to eat him out multiple time. He keeps ignoring my offers. Do you know how badly I want him to cum because of me?", Haechan pouted.

"I think it's time we return the favour."

"But how?"

"Simple," Jaemin smirked. "We don't let him turn us down."


	2. Let Me Touch You This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Chenle have never gone farther than makeouts and handjobs. Jisung decided that he would be the one to use his hands today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chenle and Jisung have not gone farther than handjobs and kissing. Comments that overreact will not be acknowledged.

Jisung couldn't say he was having a bad day, but rather it had been a slow day. Chenle had offered to stay the night in the dorms. Jisung couldn't help but be impatient. Everything on the schedule had seemed to extend by the hour. Jisung wanted to grab Chenle and storm to their dorms, but unfortunately, they had a job. 

When the day had finally come to an end, Jisung had dragged Chenle to his room. Chenle let out a surprised when Jisung pinned him to the bed and attacked his lips. Chenle opened his mouth, allowing the younger to suck on his tongue between kisses. Jisung licked his lips when he pulled back for air. Chenle was a huffing flustered mess with saliva on the corners of his mouth. Arousal rushed through Jisung when he recalled the Dreamies conversations from yesterday. 

"Mind if we try something new tonight.", Jisung whispered into Chenle's ear.

Chenle nodded," What do you want me to do?"

"Take off your shorts." Chenle was quick to sit up and pop the buttons on his denim shorts. Jisung gelt his blood going south as Chenle pulled his shorts down, revealing Chenle's green panties, black lace on the waistband. Jisung believed out of the large and vast collection of panties Chenle owned, these were his favourite. His favourite colour and black lace, Jisung couldn't be more turned on. 

"Fuck- you planned this, didn't you.", Jisung groaned when he wrapped his giant hands around Chenle's waist," You were ready for this. Even wore my favourite."

Chenle smiled and unbuttoned his shirt," Schedules have been all over the place. Thought you would need a little stress relief." 

Jisung shoved Chenle onto his back and trapped him underneath," Chenle, do you trust me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I", Chenle wrapped his arms around Jisung's shoulders. 

"Promise me that you won't stop me.", Chenle tilted his head in confusion as Jisung's hand travelled down to the band of his panties.

"I won't stop you but what are you about to do?", Jisung smiled and pushed his hand passed the band to cup Chenle's mound.

"Jisu---AH", Chenle gasped when Jisung shoved his pointer and middle finger in his cunt. Jisung giggled and kissed Chenle's neck. Jisung took his fingers out and rubbed at Chenle's fold. Jisung took his hand away from the heat to pull Chenle's panties down. 

"So wet.", Jisung pushed his fingers back into Chenle "and tighter than I expected."

Chenle's breaths shallowed as Jisung pressed his fingers deeper, rubbing against his walls. Chenle squeaked when Jisung pushed in his ring finger and pinky. Chenle threw a hand over his mouth as Jisung picked up his pace. 

Jisung frowned. He should have expected Chenle would try and hide his pleasure. Chenle's body relaxed when Jisung pulled his hand away once again," Why are you trying to pleasure me? This is about you."

"You can be so oblivious sometimes.", Jisung used his clean hand to pin Chenle's wrists above his head. Chenle bit his lip to suppress his moans as Jisung's other hand rubbed his clit. Jisung growled and his Chenle's nipple, Chenle's most sensitive spot. Jisung smirked when Chenle let out a high pitch moan. More moans were pulled out of Chenle as Jisung sucked and bit at his chest. 

"Jisung. Please, no. I'm going to cum.", Chenle attempted to push Jisung away with his legs. Jisung didn't budge and started finger into Chenle's cunt while using his thumb to rub his clit rapidly. 

Chenle's back arched, high pitched moans and whines forced out of him. Jisung was filled with pride as Chenle twitched under him, his cunt tightening around his fingers. 

"Cum for me, Lele. I want to hear you scream as you release all over my hand.", Jisung spoke filth as Chenle reached closer and closer to his orgasm. 

" _ I'm cuming! _ Su- Sungie!" Chenle sobbed as he cummed. His hips bucked onto Jisung's hand, the younger pressing hard onto Chenle's pussy. Jisung slipped his hand out of the slick filled hole when Chenle reached the end of his orgasm. 

Jisung licked his hand of the slick and wiped Chenle's tears away," That was hot. You alright, Lele."

The smaller nodded and looked tiredly up at him," Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to return the favour, of course.", Jisung looks smug as he reached over and pulled a wipe from of the drawer. Chenle flinched when the wipe made contact with his sensitive folds. 

"What about you? You're still hard.", Jisung smacked his hand when Chenle went to unbutton his pants.

"Not today, Lele. I've already got my pleasure for today.", Chenle attempted to protest but was only shot down. When he realized that he wasn't going to win, he lied down and closed his eyes. Jisung smiled as he watched Chenle fall asleep with a pout upon his lips.

Jisung grabbed his phone and pulled Chenle to his chest.

** Jwisung Pwark has sent an image. **

** baNaNa: don't tell me all that noise was Chenle **

** Jwisung Pwark: what do you think **

** Fullsun: you lucky bastard **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do Jeno or Mark next?


	3. Hold This For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno decides to have his fun with Chenle during interviews.

Jeno has never been one to try anything risky with Chenle. If he wanted to try out some new toys, explore a new kink, or try something high risk, he would go to someone more outgoing like Jaemin or Haechan. Jeno had just received his latest shipment of toys, and he was more than excited to try them out. This time none of the toys were bought to use them on himself. He admits he may have a bit too much money into this. When he saw the context in the box, he had no regrets. Six pairs of vibrating panties, a blowfish clitoral stimulator, the latest sona, two pixie wands, four Mimic+s, hula beads, a vesper, and even some plugs. Jeno had been hesitant on the last objects. Chenle and Jaemin have never been clear on whether they could get pregnant or not. When confronted, the two just say it's nothing to worry about. That they have it covered.

Jeno had planned to try out his toys on Jaemin first but decided against it. He wanted to tease Chenle today. Jaemin walked in as Jeno looked through his box excitedly. Jaemin made a sound of interest and picked up the vesper," So many fancy toys. How come there's a necklace in here?"

"That's because it's a vibrator.", Jeno picked up the case of plugs and traded it for the vesper in Jaemin's hands. 

Jaemin raised an eyebrow and opened the case," why is it like that? It's so small."

"that's because", Jeno dropped the chain over his head and hid the vibrator in his shirt," it was designed to look like a necklace so people could walk around with it. It's only this small because it's meant for clitoral stimulation."

"Interesting.", Jaemin put the plugs on Jeno's bed," You going to use any of these babies on me today?"

"I was actually thinking of teasing Chenle today. Don't worry though, I'll be sure you have your fun.", Jaemin smiled and picked up one of the vibrating panties.

"These are cute. Think it will look good on Chenle?", Jeno looked at the pair in Jaemin's hands and nodded. It was a black pair of panties with floral designs in gold thread. They looked more elegant than cute. Jeno hadn't cared to bring it up to Jaemin. The boy was falling in love with the designs on each pair. These specific pair of panties looked like it would look good with Chenle's black hair. 

"I think I'm going to use these for him today.", Jeno grabbed the black pair of panties and put it in his pocket, leaving Jaemin to explore the expensive toys. 

* * *

Chenle didn't fight back when Jeno had grabbed his wrist as soon as his make up was done and dragged him to the restroom. Jeno checked to make sure there were no people before pushing Chenle in and locking the door behind him.

"Chenle can you take your pants off for me", Chenle raised an eyebrow but complied. His lower half was bare except for the pair of boyshorts that he was wearing. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea? We have an interview in just a few minutes.", Jeno smiled at Chenle's nervousness. He crouched down and hooked his fingers around Chenle's boyshorts.

"Don't worry, we're not doing anything touchy.", Jeno pulled Chenle's underwear down to his ankles, Chenle stepped out of them," When did you start wearing boyshorts?"

"I don't normally don't wear them when I'm out. I wear boyshorts to bed or when I don't want to wear pants around the house. My mom's never been comfortable that her little boy has a vagina rather than a penis. It puts her more at ease rather than walking around in lace panties.", Jeno frowned but didn't say anything. He knew Mrs Zhong didn't like the fact that Chenle didn't fit the perfect image of a cis male, stereotypes and all. She was more old fashioned. She tried her best to be opened minded after learning he wasn't an actual girl. His mother loved him, that was undeniable, but old habits die hard. Chenle never took it personally, but he had those days where he would cry to Jeno how much it hurt when his mother couldn't look him in the eyes at times.

Jeno cleared his head of a crying Chenle. He lifted Chenle's ankle and placed it in the opening of the panties, doing the same with his other leg. Jeno pulled the panties up and flattened out the uncomfortable bundles and awkward wrinkles.

"There you go.", Jeno smiled as Chenle looked at the panties with aw.

"These are so pretty. Why did you decide to give it to me now?" Chenle picked up his pants and started putting them on.

"No reason. Just wanted to.", Jeno smirked and walked out of the bathroom, Chenle following hurridly behind him. 

* * *

Chenle knew Jeno had done something and this was not something out of the blue. He had planned this. When Chenle felt a vibration against his folds, his clit twitching at the sensation, his eyes went wide. He slapped a hand against his mouth to prevent any lewd sounds could come out. Renjun tilted his head, being the only one that seemed to notice, but Chenle smiled it off. Chenle's eyes flickered over to Jeno. Jeno smiled innocently and winked, causing the younger to die inside. 

_ These aren't regular panties _ , Chenle thought to himself. Chenle's flinch when the intensity of the vibrations increased, the pad hidden by the fabric rubbing closer to clit.  _ I'm screwed. _

When the interview was over, Chenle had rushed to the bathroom, the rest of the boys following him. Some were concerned since he had been distracted, others were amused wanting to see what will happen once he's behind a closed door. Once all six boys were in the bathroom, Chenle collapsed into Jeno's arms, legs shaking as he left out breathy moans. 

"What's wrong, Lele?" Jeno smirked as Chenle bit his shoulder to let out a long moan. Chenle was panting when he dropped to his knees, and Jeno couldn't decide if he was loving this or felt bad. 

"I've already-  _ fuck _ . I've already cum enough. I can't-  _ I can't take it anymore _ . Please.  _ Please.",  _ Jaemin cooed and kneeled behind Chenle, pulling him into his chest. 

"Look what you've done Jeno, he can't even stay on one language.", Jaemin ran his fingers through Chinese's hair," How many orgasms have you had sweetheart?"

"Two.", Chenle whimpered. Jaemin massaged Chenle's school with one hand while the other wandered into Chenle's pants. Jaemin's eyes widened once he touched the fabric between Chenle's legs.

"His panties are soaked. Give him a break, I think you've tortured him enough today.", Chenle relaxed when Jeno opened his phone, the vibrations came to a halt. Jaemin continued to massage Chenle's scalp, letting the boy lean on his chest. Jeno crouched down and cupped Chenle's face, rubbing his temples.

"Are you okay? (nod) Do you want to change into a clean pair of panties? (nod) Do you think you can stand up?" Chenle shook his head at the last question. Jisung walked between the 00 liners and wrapped his arms around Chenle's torso. The maknae lifted him up, Chenle wrapping his arms around Jisung's chest using his to keep his balance.

"Renjun hyung, can you help me change him?", Renjun nodded and pulled Chenle's pants and underwear down in one go. He let the clothing fall to the floor and grabbed the boyshorts Jeno had in his hand. 

"Haechan stop being a perv and give me a rag. I let you get the panties so you could hide them, not sniff them.", Haechan blushed and followed Renjun's orders. Renjun wet the cloth and cleaned the mess left behind by the younger's orgasms. He dressed the younger's lower half kissed the back of his head," You did a great job Lele. Thank you for letting us take care of you."

Chenle blushed and mumbled something. Jisung smiled and picked Chenle up by his thighs. Jisung and Renjun walked out of the bathroom," Come on, Hyuck. I don't trust you not to be a perv without me in the room."

Haechan made an offended noise and ran after them. Jaemin and Jeno chuckled when the door slammed shut. The duo stopped laughing when Jaemin bit his lip and traced the chain around Jeno's neck," How about we have some fun when we get home?"

_ Jaemin is, undeniably, horny. _


End file.
